bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Northrop
Russell Northrop is a student at Bullworth Academy, and the leader of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Cody Melton. Character Description Russell is a tall and very large student with reddish brown hair in a bowl cut. He has incredible strength and is the strongest student on campus, and maybe the strongest person in the game. He wears a white Bullworth school shirt which is untucked, and denim jeans. Unlike his fellow Bullies, Russell wears brown boots instead of sneakers. Has a tattoo on his bicep. In the winter, he is dressed nearly the same, as the only warm clothing he has on is a black urban hat. Also the sleeves of his white shirt are rolled down. Characteristics Due to his size, Russell is possibly the most feared student on campus. He can sometimes intimidate, and attack the Prefects and other authority. He is also feared by many students and this maybe why the Jocks, Preppies, and Greasers don't bother with the Bullies, since they are no match for him, and he bullies them. He lives in the rich, Preppy dominated area of Old Bullworth Vale, suggesting that his parents may be relatively well off. Russell is the only clique leader who appears in the game outside of missions and can be found at the school gate or at the schools car park. Russell also utilises unique fighting moves, including a release powerbomb and Boston crab, and resembles The Incredible Hulk in build and strength. Role in story After Jimmy beats Wade in a fight at the beginning of the game, Russell attacks Jimmy. From there, Russell begins to target Jimmy until, at the end of Chapter 1, he is defeated in a fight. From there, Russell begins to help Jimmy, including helping Jimmy break into the Townies hide out and re-taking control of Bullworth Academy. Jimmy can pay Russell to assist him outside of missions. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Russell... likes to hurt people ...for Peace. When convsering with other Bullies *Nurse told Russell, he has overactive glands. *Puppy calendars make Russell sad, in good way. *You want to go to popcorn and eat movie? *I can pick up nerd with one hand! When walking around talking to himself *Russell smashed him good. *Inside Russell's thick skin, beat heart of warrior poet. *Haha, atomic wedgie made him bleed. *Russell would be barbarian king 1,000 years ago! *That meatball hero no match for my stomach! When fighting *CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! *NOW RUSSELL MAD! *GRRAAAAAARRRRR!! *KISS MY FIST! *SMASH YOU! SMASH YOOUUU! When watching a fight *PULL HIS KNEES OFF! *PUNCH HIS STOMACH, PUNCH HIS STOMACH! When losing a fight *Russell...go to heaven now? *Why world hate Russell? *Russell no feel so good. *Ohhohh Russell nauseous. *Defeat tastes...bitter. After winning a fight *Russell is king! *I AM RUSSELL! FEAR ME! FEAR MEE! Taunting *Butt face! *You make Russell angry! *Dork snot! *INSECT! *Stupid, stupid face! *BITE ME! Bullying *Say Russell rules! SAY IT! When seeing his friends get attacked *Get off my little buddy! *BACK OFF! While being insulted *You have chip on shoulder? *Russell say relax. *You need to take chill pill. When insulted but angry *Russell smash stupid face! *You want old Russel to come back? When humiliated *Russell need to go shed single tear! *Russell feel so used! If Jimmy hides after hiring Russell as backup *Too much waiting, not enough smashing! *This boring! Kicked in Groin *Owww! Russell's secret place! Hit by dead rat *Who start food fight? Other student quotes about Russell *Cornelius:"Russell pushed me into a puddle this morning". *Cornelius: Russel said I looked girly. *Troy: Maybe I can get my glutes to look like Russell's! *Donald: I heard Russell has an IQ of seven *Vance: "Watch out for Russell I hear he was in the psycho ward." Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell